Ashley's Story
by JoobiePony
Summary: A girl named Ashley finds hope in My Little Pony. T for slight language and blood.  One-Shot


Author's note: This is basically my first attempt at writing something. It does have a happy ending. I hope you like it! :3

Ashley opened the door. She slowly entered her house after another depressing day at school. Why did she even bother going anymore? I guess I have too high of hopes for my future, she thought glumly to herself. She threw her blue backpack down behind the old leather garage-sale couch and laid down. She didn't even bother to kick off her worn-out Converse. She sighed heavily. There really isn't much of a point, she thought to herself. I only have a few friends... But they don't really care. They're just in it for fun, she added solemnly in her mental monologue.  
>"Well, only one more day in this stinking, soul-sucking hellhole we call school..."<br>She always looked onward to the weekend, the only time she was really free from all the people she didn't like. The week, for her, was really only a... Passing. It was simply down time in between the days that mattered.  
>That night, she slept soundly, waiting for Friday evening to come.<p>

FRIDAY:  
>Today was not going as Ashley had hoped. Friday. It was supposed to be happy, waiting for the weekend, right? Then why was it turning out to be a terrible day?<br>Ashley walked home again, for the fifth and last time that week. A piece of newspaper aimlessly drifted across the street in the fall breeze, but Ashley was in her own world. Her friends had been making fun of her today. "They were right, though.." she muttered, "I really am a loser...". Her bright green eyes started getting watery as she slouched in the door, throwing her backpack into the corner. She walked past her usual spot on the couch, instead grabbing her iPod off of her bed and heading to the bathroom. She stopped at her bathroom mirror. She set her iPod down on the counter and tore off her shirt. Ashley stared at herself in the mirror.  
>"God, Ashley. You're so fat! No wonder you can't get a boyfriend!", they had said. She looked at herself and believed every word. Ashley started softly crying. I'm such a piece of crap, she thought.<br>Ashley sat down on the floor of the bathroom. The glint of a familiar X-Acto knife caught her glance as she grabbed it and her iPod. She put her earphones in and turned up her music loud. Screamo music blasted into her head. She took the knife in her skinny fingers and, trembling with the coming tears, she began slowly cutting down her left wrist. The blood seeped out and trickled down her arm. She cut deeper with the knife, and suddenly slipped. The knife twisted and dropped. Blood started pouring out of a gash on her arm. Her vision started tunneling. Maybe it was finally over, she thought.

Ashley awoke to a gentle nuzzling at her neck. She slowly opened her eyes. A yellow pony with a pink mane was poking at her. "You're awake! I mean, um, I was worried for you.." the pony mumbled as she shuffled her hooves nervously.  
>"...Fluttershy?" Ashley weakly asked.<br>"Yes, Ashley. We haven't seen you in a few months.." Fluttershy whispered.  
>"Ah guess now we see why, sugarcube." Applejack interrupted.<br>"Um, Ashley... Why are you doing this to yourself? ...That is, if you don't mind.." Fluttershy asked.  
>Ashley sighed. She was glad the ponies were back. It had been a long time since they had appeared to her. The show- My Little Pony- had continued to move on as Ashley spiraled downward into depression, and yet, here they were again.<br>"I just... I didn't have anybody... Anybody at all..." Ashley began to cry into Fluttershy's soft yellow mane.  
>"There, there..." Fluttershy cooed.<br>"Just remember hun, we're ALWAYS here for ya... Ya just hafta come visit." Applejack softly remarked.

Blackness closed in on Ashley as she cried.

Blackness closed in.

She cried alone.

-

SATURDAY:

Ashley sat down on the couch, a fresh bandage on her arm. She had a bowl of Cocoa Puffs in her lap, crunching away. A Fluttershy plushie sat by her leg. She turned on the TV set and flicked to the channel. She caught the intro theme right at "Big Adventure". She smiled, seeing her favorite pony, Fluttershy. Her mom walked in.  
>"Ashley? What the hell are you doing up this early? It's not like you.."<p>

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with my best friends, Mom", Ashley said as another twenty minutes of happiness began. 


End file.
